Lemons
by Jacob Starley
Summary: Smut. Simple as that. comment what characters you want to fuck next. Jacob. Pls review


Violet and Dash were walking home from a relatively unexciting day at their individual schools.

'How's it going with Tony' said Dash.

'Oh great, yeah we're going to the movies later she said'.

'Oh great enjoy' said Dash 'You're gonna be in the back row smooching away while the film is on.

'No we're not' said Violet slightly annoyed.

'Sure' said Dash and started running but he only got about 10m before smacking into an invisible wall.

'Are you ever not going to fall for that?' asked Violet.

'Shut up' said Dash and it was his turn to be annoyed.

They reached home and both went upstairs to do their respective homework's.

Dash crept into Violets room around 7PM and said 'Violet I need some help with my homework'

Violet screamed a little bit before going invisible

'You little fucking shithead' said Violet a little too loudly

'NO SWEARING VI' shouted their mum from downstairs.

'Sorry Mum, Dash's being an asshole' said Violet.

'Dash stop being annoying' said Mr. Incredible.

'Okay dad, sorry' said Dash.

'But I really do need help with my homework.

'Ugh fine what is it?'

'Maths, what's algebra' asked Dash as they walked into Dash's room.

He had a window open in front of his desk and Violet sat down to look at his homework.

She looked really sexy with her hair blowing in the wind like that.

He continued to stare at her for a few moments before Violet caught him.

'What?' she quizzed.

'Oh nothing' he replied quickly before putting one hand in his lap to cover his rising erection. He prayed Violet hadn't seen his dick poking up. She had, but laughed inwardly and acted like nothing had happened.

This evening might not be so boring after all.

'A little excited aren't we' said Violet.

'What?' said Dash, acting surprised but cursing to himself as he knew Violet had seen his thing. Rather than acting disgusted like Dash thought she would she leaned in and kissed his lips softly at first but then pulled him into a deep embrace and Dash welcomed it. It soon became clear that they were going to be doing more than just kissing that night as Violet took off her top and so did Dash.

He watched her with great enthusiasm as she seductively removed her bra to reveal 38E breasts, very big for her age but perfect for Dash to suck on one and massage the other with his left hand.

'Ooh, yeah' Violet moaned as her 10 year old brother played with her big breasts.

Once he was done with her breasts he glanced at Violets skirt and thought better remedy that and yanked off every item of clothing in the room with his speed until he was in his boxers and she was in nothing but her panties. There was a stain where she had gotten wet and Dash was about to make her stain into a hurricane. Before he could touch her pussy, Violet stopped him.

'My turn' she said and pulled down Dash's boxers expecting maybe 4 or 5 inches at most but what she saw was at least 10 inches long and 3 inches thick.

'WOW!' Violet exclaimed.

'I know its big right'

'Its fucking ginormous' said Violet, quietly.

'I know I figured I must have one of the biggest in the world and Im only 10. Imagine what it will grow as I grow bigger. Violet shuddered as she pictured him in the future with a raging erection. 'God have mercy on whoever takes that dick'

Violet grabbed his member and started to move it up and down in her hand.

'Mmm' moaned Dash as she moved her mouth to take it all in.

She took it all in and she nearly choked on it, it was that big. She started to suck it and moved her tongue around it. This went on for several minutes and Dash finally cummed all the way down her throat Violet wanting it all inside her and he cummed about 5 or 6 times repeatedly.

'You up for more' said Violet panting.

'I'm just getting started' said Dash and turned her around into the doggy style position.

'Go gentle please, I haven't even used a dildo yet' said Violet.

'Okay I will' said Dash and licked his lips before implanting his member into her pussy.

'Ugh oh yeah' she moaned as his dick pushed further and further in. She felt her hymen rip and immediately it was a little painful.

Blood started to come out of her vagina and Dash stopped to ask.

Violet read his thoughts and just said 'Its fine keep going'

'Okay sis' was the response and he pushed all the way in until his dick was completely in her pussy. He started the rhythmic movements his sister told him to do and started slowly but began to go faster into his sister

'Mmm, fuck me Dash. Fuck me' was the response his sister gave him. After about 5 minutes Violet could feel herself about to orgasm and so said 'I'm gonna cum'

'Me too sis' and with one mighty gasp they cummed in unison.

'Wow, what a fuck' said Violet. 'I want you to put it in my ass' she said.

'What? Are you sure?' said Dash.

'Yeah, just do it' said Violet.

'Okay, sure thing sis' and with that he put it in her ass.

'Oh my god, that feels so good' said the slutty sister.

'I know for me as well' said Dash.

They went on and on until eventually they both ran out of energy. Dash released his final load onto her face and she more than gladly gobbled it all up.

9 months later a beautiful baby boy was born and Dash and Violet would grow up to be great parents. And yes Dash's cock reached a length of about 15 inches. Big stuff.


End file.
